


Periodic

by lissara22



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Little Silena Beauregard cameo, Luke and Annabeth bromance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: Аннабет легко адаптируется ко множеству (если не к большинству) ситуаций, но некоторые вещи могут выбить почву даже у нее из-под ног — хотя бы слегка. Например, ее первые месячные.
Relationships: Luke Castellan & Annabeth Chase
Kudos: 3





	Periodic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Periodic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873835) by [TagTheScullion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TagTheScullion/pseuds/TagTheScullion). 



Аннабет была смущена. Она знала, что не должна смущаться, — в конце концов, это было естественно и случалось со всеми. Во всяком случае, со всеми девушками.

Сейчас ей сильнее, чем когда-либо, захотелось, чтобы Талия все еще была жива — она всегда знала, что делать в таких ситуациях. Или, по крайней мере, чтобы сейчас было лето — тогда ее старшие сестры тоже были бы в лагере. Или от этого стало бы только хуже? Все бы говорили: «О, гляньте-ка! Это Аннабет Чейз, девчонка, у которой начались месячные!»

Нет, она слишком драматизирует. Месячные бывают у всех каждый месяц, и люди живут так, будто ничего не случилось. В лагере было полно девочек старше двенадцати, и они никогда не жаловались на это.

Но это были ее первые месячные, и кто-нибудь точно выскажется по этому поводу. Она помнила, что, когда они начались у Кэти Гарднер, ее родственники отпустили миллион незаметных-но-вообще-то-очень-заметных шуток.

Она была напряжена. Ей хотелось плакать. А еще нужна была прокладка. На дворе стоял сентябрь, и в ее домике остались только она и еще двое парней. Что это означало? Ни прокладок, ни тампонов, ни нормальных советов. Из-за этого она вновь начала думать о том, как сильно ей сейчас нужна Талия, и разрыдалась, жалко скорчившись в крошечном туалете своего домика.

Она ненавидела плакать, но знала, что ничего плохого не случится, если ее кто-нибудь увидит. Один раз Кларисса посмеялась над ней из-за этого, и Лука сказал ей, чтобы она прекратила издеваться над его младшей сестренкой, иначе он ее ударит. И она перестала. Все делали то, что велел им Лука.

Лука! Она могла рассказать ему. Аннабет не была уверена, что восемнадцатилетний парень так уж много знает о месячных, но он был рядом, когда они начались у Талии, а еще у него было несколько девушек, и он был старше, так что он просто обязан что-нибудь знать.

Все, она решила. Она сделала временную прокладку из хлопка и туалетной бумаги и понадеялась на лучшее.

Когда она постучалась в дверь одиннадцатого домика, оттуда с недовольным видом вышел Лука.

Он посмотрел на нее с беспокойством.

— Все в порядке? Сейчас половина восьмого утра.

Аннабет не знала, что еще так рано. Упс.

— Можно с тобой поговорить? — спросила она.

— Конечно, — успокаивающе ответил он и открыл дверь, чтобы она вошла внутрь.

— Снаружи?

Лука приподнял бровь, но кивнул. Он отошел и вернулся уже в толстовке.

Он притянул ее к себе, обнял одной рукой, и они бесцельно побрели между домиками.

— Итак, — зевнул он. — Что привело такую серьезную девчонку на мой порог в столь безбожно ранний час?

Теперь, когда он был рядом, она не знала, как сказать ему. Она вспомнила, как однажды, когда они еще были в бегах, спросила, откуда берутся дети. Лука покраснел как помидор и отказался отвечать. Талия потом целую вечность смеялась над ним.

Но сейчас все было по-другому, это было не так серьезно, как секс. Ей просто нужна была прокладка. Или десять. Или тысяча, кто знает? Уж точно не она. Она ненавидела чего-то не знать.

— Я… — Она огляделась по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что они одни, затем понизила голос до шепота. — Я думаю, у меня начались месячные.

Когда она заговорила, Лука опустил голову на ее уровень, но теперь откровенно пялился на нее. Потом он поднял брови, выпрямился и бросил взгляд на дерево Талии. На его лице отразилось множество эмоций.

 _Что ж, удачи с этим, приятель_ , подумала Аннабет с таким презрением, что это даже удивило ее. _Я таращилась на нее несколько часов._

— Ты… хорошо себя чувствуешь? Что-нибудь болит? — наконец спросил он, снова обратив на нее обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Не-а, — ответила она.

— Эм… — Лука казался немного потерянным. — Тебе нужно что-нибудь в магазине? Он еще не отрыт, но я уверен, что кто-нибудь нам поможет.

Аннабет яростно затрясла головой.

— Я не хочу идти в магазин! — Это было все равно что запустить фейерверк, заявляя об этом на весь лагерь.

Лука положил руку ей на плечо, и они вернулись к прогулке.

— Никто не будет над тобой смеяться, — ласково улыбнулся он.

Аннабет передернула плечами.

— Неужели нет другого способа?

С полминуты Лука думал, а затем одарил ее фирменной озорной ухмылкой:

— У меня есть идея.

Именно так Аннабет обнаружила себя скорчившейся за маленьким кустом напротив двери в домик Афродиты, пока Лука стучался.

На крыльцо вышла Силена Боргард в пижаме и закрыла за собой дверь.

— Если это какой-то розыгрыш, — предупредила она, — то сейчас не время.

— Дорогая Силена, — объявил Лука достаточно громко, чтобы его услышала Аннабет. — Я принес великую весть: сегодня я стал женщиной.

Силена цинично на него посмотрела.

— Правда? — невозмутимо произнесла она.

— Да, да, именно так, — охотно подтвердил он. — И мне нужны эти маленькие ватные палочки, которыми пользуются взрослые женщины.

Силена казалась озадаченной. Тем не менее она серьезно ответила:

— Рекомендуется избегать тампонов во время нескольких первых месячных.

Лука на секунду растерялся, потом сказал:

— Ну тогда то, что вы там используете, ребята.

— Прокладки?

Лука кивнул, изобразив свою лучшую невинную детскую улыбку.

Силена все еще выглядела слегка смущенной, но огляделась вокруг, догадываясь (или, возможно, надеясь), что это было представление для кого-нибудь другого, и пытаясь увидеть, ради кого Лука на это пошел. Наконец дочь Афродиты подарила Луке понимающую улыбку. Или так показалось Аннабет. Она надеялась, что Силена ничего не скажет. Она была приятной девушкой, но дети богини любви редко отказывались посплетничать.

Силена ушла внутрь, а через несколько минут вернулась с коричневым бумажным пакетом. Она что-то тихо сказала Луке — Аннабет не смогла как следует расслышать.

Как только дверь вновь закрылась, Лука присел рядом с ней.

— Она знает? — требовательно спросила Аннабет.

— Да, — беззаботно ответил Лука. — Она в итоге догадалась. Сказала, что моя актерская игра была ужасной. Я думаю, она была блестящей. Достойной Оскара, не меньше.

Аннабет не засмеялась.

— Она никому не скажет. — Он посмотрел на нее. — А еще она велела передать тебе, что ты можешь подходить сразу к ней и избавить ее от этой мелодрамы.

Аннабет кивнула.

— Как она поняла?

— Ты не думаешь, что она умная? — слегка нахмурился Лука.

Аннабет пожала плечами. Она на самом деле не знала, но поговаривали, что у детей Афродиты не слишком много мозгов.

— Потому что она из десятого домика? — уточнил он, угадав ее ответ.

Ей стало стыдно. Похоже, Лука считал Силену куда более стоящим человеком, чем представляла себе Аннабет.

— Я ужасный человек, раз я так подумала? — спросила она.

— Я просто считаю, что тебе не стоит всегда полагаться на слухи. Я думаю, что дети Афродиты могут быть умными, как и блондинки. — Он чуть улыбнулся, взглянув на нее, и ткнул ее в бок. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я начал шутить про блондинок?

Аннабет возмущенно ахнула:

— Да ты сам блондин!

— Да, но я не очень умный, — усмехнулся Лука.

Он поднялся на ноги и помог ей встать.

— Нет, умный, — заявила она.

— Не такой умный, как ты или Силена.

— Она умнее тебя?

— Намного, намного умнее, — подтвердил он. — А теперь пойдем, тебе же нужно вот это. — Он передал ей бумажный пакет.

Когда они дошли до домика Афины, она попросила его подождать снаружи.

— Ты не хочешь снова лечь спать? — поинтересовался он, подавив зевок.

Она покачала головой.

— Тогда я тоже не хочу, — решил он и присел на небольшую скамейку рядом с ее домиком.

К тому времени, когда Аннабет снова вышла на улицу, он уже крепко спал, откинув голову на спинку скамейки, лицом к крыше. Она прижалась к нему сбоку и пробормотала:

— Спасибо.

Лука промычал что-то в ответ и поменял позу, чтобы использовать ее голову в качестве подушки. Аннабет почувствовала, как уютная сонливость берет над ней верх, и не стала сопротивляться. Ей было тепло и удобно, она была в безопасности. Она была дома.


End file.
